Des journées pas comme les autres
by Phantom Claire
Summary: C'est un défi que m'as lancé ma beta reader Rukiia.Kuchiki.Fukutaicho. Romance.Humour c'est un Ichi/Ruki et léger Inoué/Ishida


Ohayô mina -san

Je suis de retour non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais pour un défi que m'a lancé ma bêta Reader,Rukiia. Kuchiki .fukutaicho.

Ô negai shimasu : S'il vous plaît

wakata : D'accord

Itai : j'ai mal ou ça fait mal

Oi : Oh

Baka : Idiot

Nani : quoi

so kâ : Je vois

...

Titre: des journées pas comme les autres

...

Karakura il est 10h00 et on est samedi

Un jeune homme de 17 ans était installé devant la télévision en zappant les chaines une par une

-Dessin animé rha se maudit lapin, info…météo. Sport tient une attaque quoi avec du saké. N'importe quoi. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

- Onii- Chan pourrait tu o negai shimasu aller faire les commissions avec Rukia-nee

- Wakata, Yuzu-chan. Hé midget dépêches-toi hurla l'adolescent aux cheveux orange dans la cage d'escalier

La réponse ne tarda pas à revenir rapidement, quand une porte s'ouvra brusquement à l'étage et un objet non identifié traversa l'air, et se percuta dans la tête du garçon aux cheveux en pic .

-Oi Rukia me balance pas tes chaussons dans la tronche comme ça …Brailla-t-il une veine palpitante sur son front

Le dénommée Rukia descend les escaliers quatre à quatre, un téléphone coller à son oreille

-Oui... Renji ... Oh c'est fraise qui fait sa crise d'adolescence, ah bon tu viens tout à l'heure attend je le dis à carotte.

-Oi arrête de m'appeler comme ça chibi. Tss j'ai entendu dis-lui de nous rejoindre au supermarché Nékao dans ce cas-là.

-Ouais Renji tu as entendu... Bon à tout à l'heure alors. Elle raccrocha son portable et le rangea

…..

Dix minutes plus tard, Ichigo et Rukia Kuchiki arpentaient, les nombreux rayons pour trouver, tous les ingrédients indiqués, sur la liste faite par Yuzu .

Lait. Chocolat. Miel. Ananas. Céréales. Œuf. Ramen. Miso. Porc .poisson .coca-cola. Farine. Sel .choco

-Ah voilà le sel …euh qu'est-ce qu'il y a pourquoi tu regardes les boîtes de sel comme ça ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux orange.

-Celle-ci et plus jolie tu ne trouves pas regarde. Dis Rukia Kuchiki en collant le flacon de sel violet sous les yeux d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Bon j'ai compris on prend celle-ci, alors. Souffla-t-il d'ennuis

Il poussa le chariot et s'arrêta au rayon gâteau, confiserie...etc.

-Ah voici les chocos et n'oublions pas le chocolat

-Pourquoi faut-il prendre du chocolat .Demanda la fukutaicho de la division 13

-Ben j'aime sa moi .Avoua-t-il tout penaud en regardant la tablette avec envie .il tourna la tête pour voir sa nakama, les yeux soudain étincelant en admiration devant une boîte en carton.

Je parie que c'est… «** Chappi **._Chappi _» Dirent Oghici et Zangetsu en même temps dans son monde intérieur

**Ce matin un lapin à tué un vizard c'était un lapin qui s'appeler chappy ahahaha**

Urusai !

-Regarde Ichigo sur la boîte de céréale il y a Chappy on peut la prendre s'il te plaît . Dit-elle en lui faisant les yeux de chien battus.

-Rhha wakata prend les mais tu as intérêt de les manger Midget. dit celui-ci

-Urusai fraise bon qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres a prendre sur la liste . S'exclama la petite brune en se penchant vers Ichigo qui tenait le caddie .

-Ah on a trouvé l'ananas regarde il vient tout seul .Dis sarcastiquement Ichigo en regardant Renji arrivé

La petite brune ne put s'empêcher de rire, quand l'homme aux cheveux rouges, vient à leurs rencontres pour avoir mis son ami mal à l'aise elle pinça le bras du jeune homme aux cheveux orange qui n'étaient pas loin d'elle.

-Itai Rukia. C'est pour quoi ça. Gronda le jeune shinigami Daiko (remplaçant)

-Passe-moi la liste je vais aller de mon côté tu n'as qu'à aller choisir le poisson avec ananas. Euh je veux dire Renji .Dit-elle en arrachant la liste des mains d'Ichigo puis fila rapidement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange sourit amusé de la petite shinigami de la 13ième division

-Hé Rukia ne prend pas encore quelque chose qui ressemble à ton stupide lapin ... Lui cria-t-il

La réponse lui revient aux oreilles avec un puissant " BAKA "' celui-ci pouffa

-Oi Ichigo qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous ?Demanda Renji devenu rouge

-Nani qu'est-ce que tu racontes oh attend tu es jaloux …Déclara le garçon les bras croisé un sourcil levé

-Non mais cela ne répond pas à ma question fraise. Dis le vice- capitaine de la division 6 en grognant

-Rhha ne m'appelle pas fraise tête d'ananas sans rajouta malicieusement ses mots .Et puis de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas du tout le peau rouge (il fait référence à ses tatouages).

-Tu vas voir bakame de tête de carotte ce qu'il en coute de se moquer du lieutenant Abarai

-Oh j'ai trop peur …au secours mouaaahhh tu verrais ta tête Renji tu es trop drôle

**Tu as encore besoin de mes cours sur les railleries ceci est digne d'un maternel**

Urusai

-Kissamaaaaaa ( insulte)

-Que répondre a ça euh …navet rouge. Dit-il amuser par son ami

Tous les clients dans le magasin se retourner vers eux car il n'était vraiment pas discret

Quand Rukia revient ils étaient en train de se lancer des noms d'oiseau entre eux elle les calma chacun leurs tours en, leur donnant un bon coup dans le tibia.

Fin du samedi

…..

Mercredi

Rukia comme à son habitude, sortit du placard, qu'elle occupait dans la chambre de son nakama ( ami) elle se frotta les yeux encore plein de sommeil, mis ses chaussons blanc en forme de lapin que son Nii-Sama lui avait acheté et regarda vers le lit d'Ichigo pour voir s'il était réveillé

-Tient fraise doit être en bas à prendre le petit déjeuner. Dit-elle à haute voix en prenant des affaires pour s'habiller dans son sac chappy. Puis se rendit en trainant les pieds à la salle de bain de l'étage.

Elle bâilla longuement puis clenche la porte, de la salle d'eau .Là elle se figea sur place devant elle Ichigo était torse nu une simple serviette entourant ses hanches, celui-ci se séchait les cheveux donc il n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée de la femme dans la pièce.

Celle-ci ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était tout simplement, ni plus ni moins en train de reluqué son ami elle le regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte, sur ses muscles saillant dégouliner des gouttes descendant le long de son torse ferme et son ventre plat et puis finissait sur la serviette.

« Oh maîtresse Rukia vous voyez comme moi ? pincez-moi je rêve…je me demande si Zangetsu et battit pareil que lui « S'exclama so de no shirayuki.

Ouais bof j'ai déjà vu mieux .Mentit Rukia à son zanpakutô

Chaque muscle semblait tonifier et on voyait sans problème que ceux-ci n'étaient pas à leurs fins de développement

La petite brune déglutit, bruyamment, ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme, qui retourna ses yeux vers elle il fit un bond de surprise et faillit tomber en arrière.

**Je rêve mon roi la princesse Kuchiki te matte tu n'as qu'à faire tomber ta serviette . Dis un Oghici très amusé.**

Urusai Baka d'hollow pervers avec des idées mal placées. Grogna le dis roi

-Oi Rukia qu'est-ce que tu fais là à me regarder comme cela, ça va le spectacle te plaît tu te rinces bien l'œil… Bon sang il va falloir que je perde cette mauvaise habitude, de laisser la porte de la salle de bain ouverte quand je me lave se disputait-il-lui-même à haute voix

**Ou alors proposer à miss Kuchiki de te rejoindre avant ...**

Kissama ! Gronda le jeune homme à son hollow a tendance perverse

-Ichigo je suis désolé Dit-elle encore une fois l'observant sous toutes les coutures en faisant un geste pour toucher son torse nue. Elle rattrapa sa main baladeuse et se mit des claques mentalement.

Elle voulut sortir en même temps que le jeune homme mais prirent dans leurs élans ils basculèrent elle atterrit sur le dos et lui au-dessus d'elle rien qu'une serviette autour de la taille et ses lèvres rencontrant celle de la femme brune sa nakama.

Ichigo était, cramoisi retirant rapidement ses lèvres de celle la femme de la division 13

Rukia Kuchiki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis claqua la tête de l'adolescent en le poussant de sur elle, très rapidement puis s'enfuit elle était rouge pivoine.

Fin mercredi

…

Vendredi

Inoue comme à son habitude venait de faire ses courses de la pâte de haricot rouge, des fraises, du wasabi, ramen, miso...etc.

Celle-ci donc se baladait avec insouciance en pensant à son film comique qu'elle regarderait ce soir en mangeant sa nouvelle recette soupe à la fraise , wasabi et une boule de glace

Tout d'un coup un grondement assez fort se fit entendre " GROAW''

Sentant la présence spirituelle de ses amis elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela, puis continua à marcher l'air de rien et sifflota même

-J'espère que Kurosaki-kun et Kuchiki-san,Ishida-kun , Sado-kun n'ont pas de problème avec le hollow

Tout d'un coup un projectile blanc avec une croix bleue traversa l'espace aérien et percuta l'herbe, la jolie rousse courra rapidement vers la personne allonger et activa ses pouvoirs

-Santen keshun… Ishida –kun, ishida-kun réveilles-toi .Pleurnicha la jeune fille

-Ne pleure pas Inoue ... Dit il en ouvrant les yeux et tendit sa main et toucha le visage de la jeune fille

Cacher dans un renfoncement tout près d'Uryu Ishida un garçon aux cheveux vif prix une voix grave. Il venait de vaincre l'hollow qui a envoyé dans les décors Ishida Uryu

-Uryu c'est moi Ginrei Kojaku. Ichigo pouffait de rire tout seul-il ne pas penser que cette vieille blague aller encore marcher sur son ami.

-Ginrei Kojaku tu es revenu que veux-tu que je fasse . Demanda tout bas le brun à lunettes avec sérieux

-Je veux que tu exprimes tes sentiments à Inoue Orihimée. Lui dit-il avec une voix grave

-Ah bon vous pensez que c'est le bon moment maître. S'exclama Ishida

Entre-temps en mode furtif Rukia l'avait rejoint elle aussi à plat ventre tous les deux pouffer de rire et faisait tout pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête de leur ami .

Alors Uryu prit son courage à deux mains attira Inoue dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche

-Oi il la fait .chuchota le jeune shinigami Daiko

**Tch lui au moins est un vrai mâle tu devrais prendre exemple le roi **

Urusai je t'ai pas sonné toi

-Oh qu'ils sont mignons .Dit Rukia avec des étoiles dans les yeux

Fin vendredi

….

Dimanche au Park de Karakura "' Hollow hollow hollow '" hurla le badge du shinigami Daiko

-Hé Kuso .Jura t'il en quittant son corps rapidement sur un banc public

-Maman regarde-on dirait que ce garçon est mort.

-Ne dis donc pas de bêtise Kino. Tu vois bien qu'il dort .

-Non il est mort regarde il ne respire plus…

Ichigo qui n'avait pas entendu l'échange de la mère et son fils se précipiter avec un shumpo vers le hollow il eut une surprise ce n'était pas un hollow mais 4 menos grande "' Kami " souffla-t-il

Il fut rejoint par Rukia qui sortit son zanpakuto blanc so de no shirayûki

-Tsugi no mai hakuren .Dit-elle en se jetant vers les menos

Ichigo fit pareil il atteint l'épée qui normalement se trouve derrière son dos mais au lieu d'avoir son zanpakutô il se retrouva avec une peluche en forme d'épée celui-ci n'est autre que Kon le mode soul énervait le jeune homme balança la fausse épée en direction de la tête du menos

-Ichigo kissamaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Kon en rebondissant contre le monstre avec un bruit de pouic

Secouant la tête le jeune shinigami daiko attrapa Zangetsu et prépara son attaque

-Getsuga tenshô. Une forme de croissant de lune bleu électrique frappa deux menos en même temps et les pulvérisa d'un coup.

Voyant sa nakama en difficulté il se précipita vers elle en la protégeant de son corps zanpakutô en avant entouré d'un reiatsu bleu.

-Et tu blessée quelque part Rukia. S'inquiéta le jeune homme en fixant la femme shinigami

-Ichigo …Dit la petite shinigami en voyant le cero arrivait sur eux celui-ci le repoussa avec un getsuga tenshô noir et rouge.

Le monstre se dissout vaincus ainsi que celui derrière lui, le garçon aux cheveux orange poussa un soupir mental.

-Ichigo. Dit Rukia Kuchiki toutes embêtée .je suis désolée je n'ai pas été assez prudente tu as dû venir à mon secours.

-Allons Rukia ce n'est rien ce n'est pas grave. Je. Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la femme brune de petite taille, s'approcha de lui rapidement l'attrapa par le devant de son kimono et l'obligea à baissait la tête vers elle puis l'embrasse avec douceur.

**Hé ben il lui a fallut toutes ses années pour se decider alors mon roi que vas tu faire**

Bakayaro Urusai

Celui-ci surpris au début lui répondit avec passion bientôt leurs langues dansaient ensemble essayant de prendre le dessus l'une sur l'autre .Quand finalement le souffle leur manqua ils se séparèrent.

-Ichigo je suis...

-Rukia je t'aime .Dis celui-ci les yeux brillant un petit sourire sur son visage en se penchant à nouveau et embrassant tendrement ses lèvres douces au parfum de vanille.

-Ichigo tu as un gout de cacao .Lui répondit elle en se serrant contre lui

-Et toi un gout de vanille des îles.Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux

Un bruit de sirène de pompiers se fait entendre pas très loin d'ici…

**Allo les pompier il y a un shinigami qui brûle ahahaha ...hé mon roi tu me la prêteras ta reine**

URUSAI

-Kusooooo j'ai oublié mon corps …dit le garçon en partant rapidement

-Baka… Murmura Rukia en secouant la tête amusé en le suivant

Fin

Bye bye et vivent les Ichi/Ruki


End file.
